


"If You So Desire..."

by Queenbookworm13



Series: False Words and Racing Hearts [2]
Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Bottom!Loki, M/M, Sexy things, Smut, top!tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 21:58:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenbookworm13/pseuds/Queenbookworm13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Loki slammed back into the mattress with a breathless sigh. His body burned with need; blood at a boiling point for his desire in the mortal...</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Follow up to "My curse, Anthony, is complete..." http://archiveofourown.org/works/707397</p>
            </blockquote>





	"If You So Desire..."

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the characters, I just pretend too. All mistakes are my own. Please enjoy.

Loki slammed back into the mattress with a breathless sigh. His body burned with need; blood at a boiling point for his desire in the mortal, who crawled on top of him, pressing sloppy kisses along his abdomen. He was slowly sinking into the radiant feeling of sexual power and it was intoxicating.

Tony groaned and bit at the god’s nipple, drawing it into his mouth to roll around on his tongue and suckle with a fierce effort. Loki held back a whine and arched up into this warmth, enjoying when the man ventured downward; seeking lower and lower until he was dipping his tongue into his navel, causing the trickster to squirm with want. Stark continued, sliding his hands along Loki’s thighs as he nuzzled his mouth against its tender flesh; every so often nipping hard enough to leave bruises, before raking his tongue along it to sooth and savour the marks.

It had been three months since he had been visited by the god. A whole three months of nothing but vivid dreams that left him aching, painfully hard, covered in sweat and gasping for breath. A whole three months of fighting petty criminals or messing around in his shop for long hours, to try and get the burned images of Loki’s desire from his mind. He couldn’t focus! It was driving him crazy!

Loki mewed as his spine tingled with the need of this mortal. Such passion, such force, such primal need raged within Stark’s blood and it made the trickster all the more inflamed. He had only meant it to be a one-time affair. A false curse upon the man of iron to never find such pleasures with another; ruin him for any future eager relationships; make them futile; make Tony crave him based off of false words. His plan, however, backfired, causing Loki to feel…something missing without the other’s presence. The touch of his skin, the smell of his scent, and the taste of his sex…such sharp memories tantalised him, making his mouth water and his will weaken.

He had held out as long as he could, but found his breaking point. He had passed a news channel and saw the so-called “hero” in action. The danger, the fear, the blood, the pain, the strategy, the chase – it had made Loki’s skin prickle in warning. His heart rate took off and those images, the phantom touches, the essence of their last coupling over assaulted his senses. He found himself stumbling from a portal and into Stark’s bedroom as he was getting ready for sleep.

One touch and it was over for the both of them. And oh how his touch burned.

“Take your pleasure of me Anthony,” Loki gasped as the mortal deviously avoided the one place he so desperately wished to be worshiped, opting instead, to tease him into madness.

Tony moved up to capture the god’s swollen lips in a frantic kiss as he fumbled for the bottle of lube he kept close at hand. He couldn’t wait, he need to possess and mark this body as his. In no time his fingers were coated with the sticky cold stuff and were wiggling and swirling with gentle earnest into Loki.

His pleasure caught in his throat as he was worked opened; the jeering sensation tripping along his spinal cord and loins. Frustration grew as his patience dwindled. He wanted the mortal now; he did not want to be wooed. He wanted fast, and hard, and – Oh he _needed_ it!

“Anthony!” he cried as two fingers teasingly brushed closer and closer to the core of his lust. He rolled his hips to try and force them deeper, rutting against the bed desperately as the billionaire sought to kiss and suck every inch of the god’s pale cold flesh. As delicious the sensations were, Loki’s patience had run dry and he pulled Stark up by his hair; enjoying the flinch of pain across the man’s tan features and the groan of need rumbling in his glowing chest. “Have me now,” he demanded with a harsh kiss.

The genius did not need to be told twice. He removed his fingers, slicked himself up with a few expert strokes, and fumbled as he pushed into the god.

Loki inhaled sharply and death gripped Stark’s upper arms as they joined. By the Norns it burned, but the feeling of having him completely inside…he shivered as Tony paused, but encouraged him to continue. He wanted him submerged.

Once Stark was fully sheathed, Loki sighed and stretched his arms above his head. Grasping the top of the mattress with a moan, he rolled is hips and wrapped his legs around the mortal’s waste. Tony swallowed, pressing his palms into the bed and began moving. He buried his face into the god’s chest and tried to keep his mind focused. He knew no matter what he did to the god it would not hurt him, even if he technically was not properly prepared.

 _Sick bastard,_ he thought darkly as he continued thrusting into Loki slowly. He couldn’t place if that was meant for himself or the trickster, but after a few breathy moans and a glance up to watch the gorgeous creature unravel and arch up under him, he didn’t care. His hips sped up of their own accord and he angled himself forward more, hefting a slim leg over his shoulder, causing Loki to throw his head back and cry out loudly.

As breathtakingly beautiful as the scene was before him, it wasn’t enough. He wanted more. He wanted Loki in every way imaginable and then some. In dark secret ways he had never considered and in regular surprising ways he’d muse over at breakfast. Tony wanted him against the wall, upon the table, on the floor, in the shower, sitting on the counter, pressed into his work bench, and most especially, he desired to have the god against the ceiling to floor windows just after they had been cleaned. He wanted the marks of their sex to be imprinted upon the glass for weeks, the surface to radiate the intensity of their coupling, and when he sat at night naked on his couch with a scotch in hand, he wanted to groan in frustration and jerk himself off replaying the images the smudges brought to life upon the clear canvas that overlay the night sky.

Oh did he _want_.

“Where are you?” Loki whispered pulling Stark’s face up so that he could nuzzle their noses together.

“I’m still here,” he panted and realised his distracting thoughts had slowed his movements down.

“Would you care to continue such thoughts?” he smirked knowingly and pushed Tony around to lie upon the mattress; leisurely rolling his hips up and down.

Tony groaned and pressed the heels of his hands into his eyes. “Oh god!”

“Yes?” Loki gasped playfully and gave the scientist a wicked grin. He began touching him, running his elegant fingers along the scars and contours of Tony’s body as he slowly road him. “Tell me your mind.”

How could he refuse such a sultry request? “About you.”

“About…?” Loki pushed himself down flush with Tony’s hips and ground himself in a small circle. His breath hitched just slightly and his fingers flexed into Stark’s skin, in a pleasing painful manner, before he resumed his agonising routine; leaning back and using Tony’s bent knees to support himself up.

“Aaah! All the ways I could have you,” he gasped out, gripping the trickster’s firm ass to try and get him to move faster. He was dying; not only of pleasure but of waiting for the climax! Ugh what a furiously nefarious creature!

“Tell me.” The god begged prettily and bit his index finger, waggling an eyebrow at the billionaire as he pushed himself flushed against his hips with a tiny wiggle again. The knowledge intrigued him and made something twitch within him. “Tell me and I shall ride you faster.”

How could Tony refuse such a generously delicious offer? “I want you in the shower.”

“More,” Loki groaned in a whisper and barely sped up his pace.

“Against the tiles…on the floor of the tub…”

“How would you take me?”

“From behind!” He shouted biting his lip as the god’s speed increased rapidly.

“More!” He begged, the thought of such an event excited him tremendously.

“I want you over my work bench. I want grease and the smell of metal on your skin as I ride you so hard the tools fall off the table.” Tony started thrusting upward and swallowed, his throat suddenly dry, as he took Loki’s member in hand.

The god smacked it away with a pout. “Is that all?”

Oh he had the audacity to sound put out about that!? Very well, Tony could go for the gold. He smoothed his hands up Loki’s sides and stared at him intensely. “I want you against the windows; I want the imprint of your body on the glass for a solid month. I want –”

The billionaire never had a chance to finish; Loki was already claiming his mouth with teeth and tongue and the taste of his chilled sweetness. Uh, the thought of such a glorious thing made the hairs on his body stand on edge. He wanted this mortal so desperately.

Tony was a goner. He was drunk off the god and everything hurt in the best of ways. He was so close it was starting to kill him. Just when the edges of his mind were beginning to sparkle and pop with the oncoming train of release, Loki stopped and rolled off of him onto his hands and knees. He didn’t even have to say anything and Tony was already up and mounting him, pulling him back to meet his fierce forward thrust, and pushing at his legs, spreading them wider for a deeper penetration. They both cried out, Loki clawing at the sheets and Tony bending forward to bury his face in his shoulder and bite harshly at the slick soft skin near his neck.

The god keened and hid his face in his arms; the pace was brutal, but then again, they had already had their warm-up. Now was the rush, the swelling, the need, the aching of getting over that finale peek and it blew like a nuclear war missile inside of him. He shivered all over and let his release crush him as Tony took him higher and higher, prolonging the sensational experience.

A few more thrusts, a “Jesus Loki!”, and he could feel the heat of Stark’s release within him. He swallowed a satisfied whine as he let the billionaire drag his hips back to finish himself off completely. He reached back and gripped Stark’s ass, making him jerk and hit his sore prostate again, earning another high pitched sigh of delight.

Tony dropped a few kisses along his spine as he pulled out. Both of them shuttered and collapsed upon the bed as their nervous system sparked and the waves receded into bone melting numbness.

He loved these moments. Loki felt as if he were drifting through nothing. Not the nothing the edge of the universe brought, but the nothing at the edge of existence.

“What are you thinking?” Tony whispered kissing his shoulder as he scooted closer and wrapped him into a loose embrace.

“If I should leave now or give you a while before I want you again this night.”

“Oh…well…” Tony shifted a bit and nipped at his earlobe. “If you so desire…”

“Oh Anthony,” he purred as his body broke out into goose pimples. “You will never fully understand…”

**Author's Note:**

> I never intended for there to be a part two (or more) to the first one, but hey, sometimes work was boring. I have a dozen or so of these little snippets, each going into more detail about their relationship and stuff. Upon request for an expansion I dug them out and went over them. If anyone is interested in reading more, be it for character growth, relationship stuffs, or just...because you want more smut, just let me know and I'll finish and keep posting what I have.
> 
> Thanks to poetic_justice93 for asking for more and words of encouragement, or else there wouldn't be a second one posted here.


End file.
